dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bond em7/Archive37
RE:RP Look who managed to get on at work after all :P Yeah sure. :) Thomas/Melinda, or did you have someone else in mind? The course of true love never did run smooth 17:15, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Loooooooong Sigh Schoolwork! Scholarships! Work! Doctors! It is a lot of work to let your parents see your medical records and to transfer your bank accounts and ugh (can I go back to age 17? :) ) And today, add a fire drill... :P The good news is I had a great visit with my sister and her family, my nephew managed not to wake me up before 6am, and I have everyone's Christmas gifts! Plus I should get more free time once the Christmas holidays hit. :D Echostar 13:10, December 4, 2014 (UTC) The Greatest Feeling in All the World Is triple-checking the syllabus, and finding out that your paper isn't due til Monday. I have literally never been so happy. I sucked it up pretending to be an introvert, here's hoping your night of attempted extroversion was more successful. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 04:07, December 5, 2014 (UTC) Re:Alyssa It didn't have to be today. Just sometime in the near future :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:37, December 6, 2014 (UTC) RP? If you've got time I'd love to RP. :) If not, it can wait. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 21:11, December 8, 2014 (UTC) :We can definitely make that happen. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 21:15, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Because I'm trying to take over your talk page? If you wanted Jaeslya to go see Professor Cassidy sometime, I'd be game. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 03:41, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Hope and Phoebe (and Faith) Sure! We could do the Leaky Cauldron again? Otherwise anywhere works for me. :) ...and Faith does not. :P I'm actually fairly proud of her. This is the second class she's stormed out of in two years. Soa said she is turning into the rebellious side I did a good job of hiding in high school. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:07, December 9, 2014 (UTC) :She doesn't want to battle her Boggart in front of everyone, and personally I was rather proud of the "challenge by choice" thing. Maaaaybe Jaina's not the best role model, but I think she'd have done that even if Jaina weren't around. The course of true love never did run smooth 18:10, December 9, 2014 (UTC) ::There were flickers of it with the Xmas RP when Melinda got all wet. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:15, December 9, 2014 (UTC) You around? Ferlesa rp? Echostar 20:28, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Pretty Much It was only like 9:30 my time, and there wasn't anyone on. I did it last "year" to, around this time IC when place sort of start to fill up around Hogwarts. People struggle to find places to RP that aren't "full" so I was just like "Whelp, I'll go archive everything so people can't say that." The course of true love never did run smooth 16:27, December 10, 2014 (UTC) *shrug* thanks. Happy to help :P The course of true love never did run smooth 16:39, December 10, 2014 (UTC) ....sorry.... The course of true love never did run smooth 16:45, December 10, 2014 (UTC) You disappoint me It's called Kiss the Girl :P Unless you knew that, and didn't want to just post it on my talk page? All in good time, Bond. All in good time. ;) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:11, December 10, 2014 (UTC) RE:Years At least we know every year but first year will be consistently posted on in classes then :) The course of true love never did run smooth 18:52, December 10, 2014 (UTC) A Drink and a Love Ah, Teresa. Echostar 02:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) :Rp at the park then? :D Echostar 02:40, December 11, 2014 (UTC) For Jaeslya Scott Mullins case Sooo I haven't been working on it, mostly because I've been waiting to see if the Lily/Draco RP was ever going to happen. Not a lot Renee/myself can do until that happens? The course of true love never did run smooth 19:14, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Possible reboot I'm thinking about disposing of the majority of my chars, since they were linked to characters of other users who have seemingly left, like Belle, Fae, Kira, Nymi etc.. I'd keep Sarah, Marla and Draco, and Connor and Becky, but basically put everyone else in limbo. Any particular thoughts? :) Alex Jiskran 19:32, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Clothes! Mary wants to take Renee clothes shopping! Join us if you're around at Gladrags Wizardwear otherwise Phoebe can just show up late :P Echostar 02:50, December 14, 2014 (UTC) For Ferlen Always... Really bad title. I'm kicking myself for how bad that title was. Anyhoo, always up for one. :) Seth/Jaeslya with this new info? Someone else? The course of true love never did run smooth 16:04, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :Nah. We can just assume whatever needs doing has been done. I'll see if I can't catch Echo on chat and explain it to her, and we'll just get Maria's name posted on the correct page under "inpatients" or whatever. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:23, December 15, 2014 (UTC) ::I think Elle/Thomas should wait til after that stupid game finishes up. (Soph was supposed to GM... hasn't been active enough, Echo GMed once, Lissy GMed once...) It will be more entertaining then. ;) I'm up for whichever. You lead, I'll follow (I picked the last pairing anyway). The course of true love never did run smooth 17:28, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Is it okay... If I copy Slytherin's dueling room's format for the other houses? I doubt they will ever use them, but they might be nice to have anyway. Plus, I have nothing else to do. 17:36, December 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Water Woo, editor finally loaded We have/had Jessie Méabh Houlihan but alas, belle has gone inactive You could rp her if you want c: or you could make your own, that'd be lovely! Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 17:40, December 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: Favor The two blues you used are super close in shade. I don't know if that's what you were going for? The font size in the infobox is also huge, and shoving the edge of the infobox out of the page on the right side (if that makes sense). Other than that, it looks fine. The course of true love never did run smooth 18:35, December 15, 2014 (UTC) :I can try to later, but you might be home by that point? I have finals I'm leaving for post-haste. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 18:40, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Much appreciated, thanks. It's this next one that makes me want to die just thinking about it. Anyhoo, I did some adjusting on the page you asked about. Lemme know what you think! The course of true love never did run smooth 20:14, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Someone needs their eyes fixed My anniversary is on the 27th. ;) But thanks for the early message. :P The course of true love never did run smooth 17:28, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, I see. Not the most accurate measure, that. But thanks. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 17:30, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Duel Was that GM not fair? I was taking into account what Mads said, and maybe considering that three quick ones might not have as great an impact as one deliberate one... 18:15, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :: Is everyone on the wiki giving me the cold shoulder shoulder, or am I just hyperaware right now? :: 18:22, December 16, 2014 (UTC) :: We can rp them if you want :) 18:29, December 16, 2014 (UTC) Bandai :O You're not considering doing away with Jaina, are you?? I know she's your character, but I've become rather attached--and intrigued :) Also, what do you think is going to happen to Kedric? (If only they could string him up by his toes...) 15:03, December 17, 2014 (UTC) : I've been stalking the Jaina sandbox :P There seems to be many hermitorious ideas there :D : 15:12, December 17, 2014 (UTC) RE:Thoughts I liked it! I hope she doesn't become too evil though. Though that would give Faith a lot to consider about who she looks up to. :P Question for you: Lyss has told me multiple times that she just doesn't feel comfortable starting the forum about whether or not to let Jack back on the wiki. I know how to do it, but I'm not sure if it's my place or not to start it? Thoughts on that? (I ask now, because Jack is on chat) The course of true love never did run smooth 16:48, December 17, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, I won't start a forum. I guess I just really dislike the "we don't know what to do, so we aren't going to do anything" mentality I've seen since the issue first arose. But I won't do anything. The course of true love never did run smooth 17:03, December 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: RP Hey :) I'd love to RP! Just not right now, if that's okay. I'm already in three different RPs and my little brain can't keep up :P Maybe later/another day and I definitely will :) Emma tigerlily 16:44, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Jaina and Azalea Would you like to rp? C: I can find a place and post first~ Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 16:52, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :Ooh, nice idea c: in that case, I suppose it'd be your post. Listen to your heart! Listen to the rain! Listen to the voices in your brain! ~ Lissy 17:02, December 19, 2014 (UTC) Roleplay I see that you inserted yourself and that made me smile. It's also worth mentioning that Lucky asked to RP... I set it up, told her I posted... and then she disappeared. And given that this is the first time I've seen her on chat in several months... yeah. The course of true love never did run smooth 20:05, December 23, 2014 (UTC) :Nope, no plans. And Charity would've been disappointed/curious that Melinda wasn't there. :P As it stands, there were no plans. And idk where Lucky disappeared to so... I may just delete it after a few days if she never reappears. The course of true love never did run smooth 20:10, December 23, 2014 (UTC) Jaina So I was super bored, and re-reading your stuff about Jaina. I've formulated some thoughts. Granted, these thoughts were formulated around midnight. So do take that into consideration in whatever way you see fit. ;) *"If she kills someone she cares about, she could go down a darker path." I really like the idea of Dark Jaina. I like a combination of "Puppet of Destiny" mixed with the idea of a waiting Hermit. Brooding, plotting. I could see her doing that. I mentioned before that I'm totally willing to involve Faith. Since Aly hasn't been around hardly at all, it would seem that Faith is the viable option for "someone she cares about" anyway. :P ....only I don't want to kill her (at least not right now). But perhaps we could make Jaina believe Faith was dead, and Faith can be revived only after Jaina goes off into her hermit-y, villian-y way of life? I don't know. She's your character. Those are just my thoughts at 11:20pm. The course of true love never did run smooth 05:24, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Winter Solstice and new beginnings Bond, I trust you and your wife will have healthy, happy holidays, and may 2015 bring you what you most desire. Alex Jiskran 12:44, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Brace yourself jisky.jpg jisky2.jpg jisky3.jpg But really... jisky4.png jisky5.jpg No, I mean it: 18:17, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! Much appreciated. :) Merry Christmas, Bond! I hope that it's a lovely day for you! The course of true love never did run smooth 01:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Chat Can you please come on chat? I need to talk to you. -R.A.B. 18:46, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Free and welcome Ellie basically keeps not-so-subtly hinting that if you wanted to join the Hope/Bronwen RP going on right now, you are more than welcome to do so. The course of true love never did run smooth 15:59, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :Which is the origin of the phrase "life happens." It's alright. :) The course of true love never did run smooth 05:35, January 3, 2015 (UTC) Category:UserTalk Archive